


Excuse me, what

by Heartletmage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Magic, Truth Spells, had a thought about glimmer (horribly) using a truth spell on adora and this happened, practice, practicing magic, shes a witness to these dumb lesbians, sw is just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage
Summary: Adora has always been brutality honest.Glimmer (un)fortunately learns this the hard way.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Excuse me, what

**Author's Note:**

> yeah we still hate sw, she's a really great character whos fun to write but fuck her for multiple reasons

Adora doesn't quite know _why_ she agreed.

Well, scratch that, she _does_ know why—Glimmer had asked her. The Queen, _her_ Queen. Her every (debatable) command was Adora's (debatably) _wish_.

She...was just kinda surprised at how much _hatred_ she held for this woman.

It was a deep weight, wedging itself right in her gut as she _watches_. Shadow Weaver, casually grasping Glimmer's arms in her hands and moving them about _wherever_.

It's taking _every_ fiber in her whole being not to just, _stomp_ over there and get Shadow Weaver's boney claws _off_. But she holds back, miraculously, staying firmly rooted in her seat on Glimmer's window side bed-thing.

Shadows Weaver, thankfully, finally backs up a few steps that has Adora breathing _alot_ easier when Glimmer _finally_ addresses her, more than a few quick words of " _Adora!_ _Cmere a_ _sec'_ _I need you_." and then physically _dragging_ her into her room.

"Okay, Adora? Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" She ask, despite knowing a good well of what she should be getting ready for with the looks of Glimmer right now, stance practiced and a very glow-y symbol inbetween her fingertips. Huh.

"A truth spell, _duh_! I need to practice."

"Practice?" Adora arches a brow and _huh_. "On _me_?"

"Well why not? Don't worry, it won't hurt," Glimmer glances over to Shadow Weaver and _oh_ that's reassuring! " _Oor_ at least it _shouldn't_."

Shadow Weaver shakes her head, waving a hand to dismiss Glimmer's silly little concern and as in saying they were thoughtless. It's good enough for Glimmer, because she's smiling again and looks back to Adora who should _not_ be this scared? Why was she scared? _It's a truth spell_!

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Glimmer whispers to herself for encouragement before a neat little circle shoots itself Adora's way—it's almost _nostalgic_.

"Okay? Now I ask a question right?"

"Yes your majesty, as you've done..every _other_ time."

Adora bites her tongue because _cmon_ , she can _atleast_ humor her cute little excitement, even a _bit_! Adora absolutely would!

She can't comment on it now though, so, she sits and waits for the inevitable.

"Adora be honest," well, she's kinda _forced_ to be but—"Does this new outfit make my butt look big?"

Shadow Weaver coughs.

"Oh, definitely but like, in a good way?"

"Oh." Glimmer goes, her smile drops, a little adorable O forming on her lips. "Oh. It worked."

Shadow Weaver's silent, strangely. Glimmer's rapidly turning red at the cheeks, even more strange. I mean _she's_ the only who asked! Adora only answered, honest as she could be.

"It would appear so but, Adora?"

She _hates_ having to _actually_ address Shadow Weaver, but, "Yes?"

"Did you feel anything? Like, say, a magic pulse through your body?"

"No?"

"Well then, I'm sorry to say, but it seems that it didn't work either this time your majesty."

"It..didn't?" Glimmer's lips fall into a thin line, obviously not liking that realization.

"No."

" _So_?? Does that mean Adora _lied_?"

"Oh, no," Shadow Weaver looks between the two, a _look_ that Adora decides she does _not_ like. "Adora looks down at the ground when she lies."

Adora didn't notice it, but, maybe she _was_ right. The things you learn about yourself.

Adora hadn't been looking at the ground though. She'd been staring, right at Glimmer, proclaiming what she'd said without a hint of hesitation.

Like she was doing right now, eyes in a trace as they _both_ stared. Well. This was interesting.

"Well," Shadow Weaver starts back up after a, _painfully_ stretched silence. "At least _some_ truth came out of this session, am I right young ladies?"

**Author's Note:**

> also!! absolutely got the idea from someone on here w the fic rebel heart,,,, gotta credit the talented individuals whoms got my creativity sparking through a writers slump,,, y'all r amazing and I love your fics


End file.
